Switch of Hope
by Frozen-Vegetable
Summary: Zexion, a guy who lost a dear friend finally meets somebody that takes his thoughts of suicide away. But there seems to be distance even after a couple of days. Can he avoid his death wish and can Demyx take it away? Lame summary.
1. Chapter 1: Angel

**Switch of Hope**

This is my first story in a way _ so please, don't do too many flames, and also tell me ways that I can improve =)

Credits: I do not own any Final Fantasy or Kingdom Heart's characters! They all belong to Square Enix. I also do not own any brands of products that I might mention!

Warning: This fiction contains yaoi (Shounen-ai) of the pairings Demyx(x)Zexion, AxelxRoxas(Akuroku) and SoraxRiku. If you don't like yaoi of any sort, please do not read this, because I will not pay attention for those flames. If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this?

Rated: Less then Lime. Not too much detail, due to this is my first fic. In the later chapters it might get to normal level of lime but won't reach to Lemon!

**~~~~~**

Chapter 1: Angel

Zexion lifted his drink containing root beer shakily to his lips drinking fastly, and felt his throat burn as some shards of ice made their way through. He threw the glass down, tears in his eyes. He wasn't really even sure why he was crying; maybe it was because it was the only part of social life that he had and it was over now? Zexion sighed, _What's done is done. _He promised to himself and stood up leaving some money on the bar side. The bartender walked over "You sure you want to leave son? Don't want to try the heavy stuff?" trying to pry more money off of Zexion's pocket. Zexion glared, he didn't like it when others thought he did drugs, or drank because of what he looked like.

"I'm sure." Is all he said and walked to the door. Zexion stared at the ground and could see some tear drops splattering on the ground, he opened the creaky damaged door, but fell the ground.

"Ouch hehe, damn it. You okay?"

Zexion looked up and saw a spiky blonde over a white gloved hand, tore at the knuckles. He blinked, whipping his cheek and got up himself, "I'm fine." Is all he offered not looking at the blonde who stared at him dumbfounded. Zexion looked at him after a few seconds of irritation "_What?!_" he asked somewhat angrily.

"Y-You okay? You're crying! Did I hit you that hard in the head--?!" all of a sudden the blonds hands were on Zexion's head, parting his dark lavender-like hair, searching for bruises or blood.

"I'M FINE! Let go of me!" Zexion pushed the blonde away, only releasing more tears, he pushed his way past the strange guy running out of the bar pushing past another blonde who was being half held by a red head.

-*-

"Damn Demy, what did you do to the guy!?" Axel asked, opening the door that kept opening and closing from the dark run away. Demyx just stood there somewhat choking but found his breath, "N-Nothing! I just asked if he was okay because he was crying and then he ran away!" he confessed truthfully. Roxas gave a small snort of laughter, "Anyone would be scared if you did that Demy." Axel gave Roxas a small nudge, "Be nice." Making Roxas sigh, "It's only the truth."

Demyx sighed, "Whatever." Walking over to a booth. He sat on one side, while Axel and Roxas occupied the other. A few girls from the other side of the semi crappy restaurant looked over, one of them risking a wave at Axel, but frowned when he gave no attention back.

"Where the heck are Sora and Riku?" Axel looked at his watch from under his white see through like shirt, Demyx shrugged, "Sora said that him and Riku were going to make a small side trip." Roxas and Axel gave a spectacle look to each other and looked at Demyx to see if he got what was happening.

"What?!"

"I swear you are so dense Demy." Roxas sighed.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Axel smirked, and looked at Roxas, "You would think they had enough of getting into each other's pants." Roxas nodded in agreement making Demyx start laughing. The two looked over at the crazed blonde, "What is it Demyx? Something wrong with the _air_?" Axel said somewhat teasingly. Demyx seemed to find a flaw in every place. He just shook his head, "And you two weren't sex-addicts when you met each other?" Demyx asked spectacle.

Axel grinned pulling Roxas somewhat closer, making the blonde blush; Roxas never liked talking about their relationship to anyone. "At first, but now … I don't know. Sex shouldn't be the only thing in a relationship." Axel shrugged not knowing how to explain. He looked down at Roxas pinching his cheeks "You're so cute when you blush!" Roxas tried pushing Axel into the corner of the booth with his back "Stop it!"

Demyx sighed looking away from the couple outside at the window. It had been raining for a couple minutes right now, and he couldn't get the crying stranger out of his head. What if he got in trouble in the rain? It was the perfect time for a rapist or a murder to be out….Demyx fumbled with his napkin thinking about what could happen. He had to admit that it was funny caring for some guy that he didn't know about, but there was something about him….Demyx spaced out not realizing he missed the waiter to get his order until Axel nudged him.

"We got you chicken and root beer" Roxas explained after Axel got the blonde's attention, "Hope that's okay." Demyx just nodded looking at the glasses of water that came after they sat down. He took a straw putting it in the water _Clink_ and began to swirl it around until the food arrived.

"You okay?" Axel's voice broke into Demyx's head. Demyx looked over seeing Axel eat his fries with his fingers.

"Yeah. It's just…."

"Just wha—"

Just then there was laughing and a bell going off announcing new customers. Sora was running away from Riku who had his arms stretched somewhat tickling Sora's sides. Sora took security by pushing Demyx getting through to the wall side of the booth, Riku stopping with his game pushing past also taking a seat next to Sora.

"Why the love birds arrived." Axel snorted rolling his eyes. Sora glared, "As if you and Roxas haven't been doing anything!" he countered back. Axel rolled his eyes again "Sex-Addicts" he muttered making Sora blush taking security at Riku's side.

"So what are you talking about?" Riku asked his hand on top of Sora's head, taking some fry's off of Demyx's plate with permission, giving some to Sora.

"N-Nothing!" Demyx stuttered, hoping Axel wouldn't bring up the conversation again.

"We are talking about Demyx and a guy that he scared away." Axel said, showing Demyx lie.

_Damn_ Demyx thought

Sora started to laugh, "What did you do Demy? Throw him down on the bar kissing?" making Demyx blush, "NO! I accidentally crashed into him and saw that he was crying!" Riku whacked Sora upside the head, "Do you have to be such a dork all the time?" he asked somewhat irritated. Sora laughed looking at Riku giving a closed eyed smile, making Riku kiss his cheek putting his hand on Sora's side moving closer to the lips and lifting up to his chest, Sora pulling closer with shaky breathing an-

"GUYS!" Roxas somewhat shouted, half standing making Sora jump breaking them apart. Axel smirked, Sora red as can be, more people staring some pale after what they saw. Riku sighed crossing his arms looking away "Nice Roxas. Real nice." He muttered Axel laughing now, "You guys just love getting it on don't you?" all four of them now yelling and joking at each other leaving Demyx to his thoughts.

Demyx pushed his plate towards Sora and Riku standing up, "I think I'm going to go out to the car." The four of them staring at Demyx as he walked away dumbfounded. Sora looked at the remaining of the three, "That's really weird. Demyx is never upset!" Axel nodded, and began to eat his fries watching Demyx until he shut the door.

Demyx stepped into a rusty black car with white patterns around the handles and put his feet up on the dashboard rubbing his temples with his fingers. He still couldn't get his worried heart back to normal; the strange guy was locked into his head. Demyx ignored the hunger pains in his stomach turning on some music trying to sooth himself. He reached over in the back getting out one of his sitars; a black one. He strummed it a couple of times, a soft calming tune which settled his heart done slowly and played until his eyes closed making Demyx doze off to sleep, faded images of the unsettling beautiful angel whisping around.

He jerked upright when the door in which his back rested was opened by Riku, "Nudge over Demy." Demyx rubbed his eyes, not really knowing what was going on. He moved to the center of the front of the car as Riku took shotgun, Axel settling himself in front of the steering wheel while Sora and Roxas climbed up in the back. Demyx yawned and felt like dozing off again as Axel started to drive. After about a mile or so. Demyx yanked up and slammed his foot on Axel's trying to stop the car.

"DAMNIT DEMYX YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE US CRASH!"

"LOOK!" Demyx shouted as loud as Axel (and through the others shouting and screaming), as the rusted car screeched to an almost screaming halt. Demyx pushed past Riku who grunted pushing Demyx out of the car opening the door. Demyx almost fell to his face but rushed over to the shadowy figure lying like a dead person on a bus bench. Axel slammed the door shut, Riku also leaving the car as Sora and Roxas stayed in. Demyx gingerly lifted up the pale face almost smiling as he found it was the crying figure he ran into. His happiness was plunged down into the darkness as he saw a drool spot out of the guy's mouth. Demyx looked down to see the limp hand holding faded gold bottle as it slipped out of the groaning figure's grip and pills littering the ground. Axel stridded over feeling for a pulse as Demyx looked over, tears in his eyes for the stranger. Axel nodded looking at Riku "I want to see what you think." Giving the arm to Riku who nodded "Yeah there is a pulse." Axel looked at Demyx "Stop crying and help me." He instructed trying to get the purple haired figure over his shoulder. Demyx choked on his saliva helping the thin figure over.

_Please don't die._ He prayed rushing over to the car opening the door for Axel.

Editor's Notes: Well it took me a while to think of a fic and which characters to use plot and ect. And I think I have it =) I didn't want to explain why Zexion was crying in the beginning so I will reveal that in Chapter 2 possibly, if people like my story ^^;;;; Plus since this is my first fic, I am not going to go into major detail about any yaoi scenes so if your looking for some hard core out of a beginner writer please look elsewhere _

AxelxRoxas Note: People might have some issues with the whole Akuroku thing and say "No no no! They are fired up and get it on 24/7!! Well in my head I picture that in like the beginning stages of their relationship, but eventually they "out grow" it in a way and just have a normal relationship and don't get steamy every second xD but when they do get it on…..well. That's a different story. But meanwhile, Sora and Riku are still in the beginning stages ^^ (and they have for a very long time O_o that's why Axel and Roxas make fun of them)

If you don't like my explanation and disagree, don't worry I understand! I picture them that way sometimes too =D

Anyway…Chapter 2 might come. It might not. It depends on views.

Other Works in progress?: Currently I am _drawing _Mako-Chibi's fic: Resisting is Futile. (Due to request and permission) I am currently not working on any other fanfics but this one.


	2. Chapter 2: Glimmer of Hope

**Switch of Hope**

This is my first story in a way _ so please, don't do too many flames, and also tell me ways that I can improve =)

Credits: I do not own any Final Fantasy or Kingdom Heart's characters! They all belong to Square Enix. I also do not own any brands of products that I might mention!

Warning: This fiction contains yaoi (Shounen-ai) of the pairings Demyx(x)Zexion, AxelxRoxas(Akuroku) and SoraxRiku. If you don't like yaoi of any sort, please do not read this, because I will not pay attention for those flames. If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this?

Rated: (See Chapter 1)

(Last Paragraph of Chapter 1): Axel nodded looking at Riku "I want to see what you think." Giving the arm to Riku who nodded "Yeah there is a pulse." Axel looked at Demyx "Stop crying and help me." He instructed trying to get the purple haired figure over his shoulder. Demyx choked on his saliva helping the thin figure over.

_Please don't die._ He prayed rushing over to the car opening the door for Axel.

**~~~~~~~**

Chapter 2: Glimmer of Hope

Zexion opened his eyes to a blinding white light. His arm immediately flashed to his eyes guarding against the annoyance that made his eyes swivel. How long had it been since he had consumed that much light? Usually the curtains at home were shut during the day, and Zexion usually just walked around at night.

It didn't really help his image.

Zexion noticed that tears stung in his eyes. It wasn't because of the light but that the memories of going out at night. Zexion sat up; his eyes now adjusted to the light and pulled the white covers to his chin crying softly. _Why? Why did you have to le-_ Zexion's head snapped to the left where a door cracked open. It revealed the spiky blonde who gave a small wave, "A-Are you okay?"

Zexion's eyes somewhat dilated all the thoughts coming back.

*Flashback*

Zexion's lungs stung after running away from the damaged restaurant. It had almost been a mile and he didn't stop, and the tears were stuck to his cheeks crusting. Zexion shut his eyes slowing but not stopping, his black jacket hanging on his elbows, removed from his shoulders.

Why had that blonde touched his head?! Why was he so concerned? Zexion's mouth tasted with salt, he had to admit that the spiked hair guy made his heart pound and made him feel lighter dismissing his thin frame. Zexion shook his head, No! He wasn't supposed to be happy over some stranger! The only person that he knew and actually talked to was gone! Dead! Zexion tripped falling to his knee's by a bus stop. He took out a small faded gold bottle full of clear yellow pills, the paper torn. Zexion ripped it off "I don't care!" he cried, spilling half of the pills into his hands, more littering the ground. Zexion pulled himself up onto the bench staring at his hand. He looked around for a container of water but nothing was close.

_Damn_

Zexion sucked in his checks a couple of times gathering saliva and threw some of the pills in his mouth gasping. His eyes started to fall slightly but he forced them open, repeating the process a couple of times. Before Zexion knew it he was out, not really noticing a couple hours later that he was carried into car, someone's hand on his back always.

So warm.

*End Flashback*

Zexion stared at the spiky haired blonde and moved to the opposite side of the bed climbing out trying to side step trying to find a way out but there was swaying and a clinking of items. Zexion looked down at his arm, a needle and a patch located on it and one of those things doctors clipped onto your fingers. Zexion shook his head, he never really went to the hospital. The blonde frowned and backed away, "I can leave if you want. I- I just wanted to see if you were up!" he said shakily.

Zexion stared at the blue eyed man. A hand sub consciously lifted, wanting to go to his heart, but Zexion forced it down, trying to ignore the light feeling. Somebody cared? For him? He was a nobody though. He didn't exist to anyone on the earth anymore. Zexion's eyes welled up thinking of that caring person again and he turned away not wanting to see the angel to see "W-What do you want?! Why am I here?" Zexion demanded.

The blue eyed man stepped in closing the door, "W-We found you on a bench after you left. T-There were pills … all over."

"Who are 'we'?"

"U-Uh Umm w-we…"

Zexion closed his eyes, he looked over his shoulder turning around, "I'm not going to bite." He said emptily. "Who are you anyway?" sure he wasn't comfortable that the angel stranger knew that he had committed suicide, and was caring for him, but Zexion didn't want to talk about it.

"My name…? My name is Demyx." The blonde chocked. Zexion gave a small smirk, "You stutter a lot."

Demyx gave a small gurgling laugh, "Yeah."

"Sorry for---"

All of a sudden a silver haired guy was pulling a dark blond into the room. They were tightly intertwined, their lips crushing each others. Demyx yelped as the silver haired guy crashed into him, dragging the dark blonde with him. Zexion looked confused and didn't know what to do, but climbed over the bed looking over at the three on the ground.

"DAMN IT RIKU!!!"

The silver haired guy – Riku – Stood up helping Sora up who was blushing madly and looked at Zexion "Oh." He said simply. Sora looked at the two, "S-Sorry Demyx!" Demyx glared, "Can't you two stop having sex for one day or something! My god this is a hospital!" standing up himself. He looked at Zexion a light shade of red, "S-Sorry. This is Sora and Riku…Riku is one of us that helped you here." Zexion looked over at Riku nodding, who nodded back in return.

Sora opened his mouth to say something but all of a sudden another blonde entered the room grabbing Sora's ear, and a red head grabbing Riku's.

"What do you think you're doing Sora?" The lighter blond growled whacking Sora upside the head, who whined, "Nothing! Honest!" The red head gave a snort, "When are you guys going to get tired of each other?" dragging Riku out who was trying to push him away.

Zexion blinked backing towards the wall. There were too many people in this room all at once. The most he had ever suffered was one and that one was gone. He then looked at all the blonds in the room _Must be a popular color…_ he thought in his head, giving a small smile. Demyx looked over at Zexion "Really sorry about that. They love having their hands all over each other." He then looked over at the red head.

"This is-"

"The name's Axel." The red head interjected "Got it memorized? I'm the one who carried you to the car and drove you here." Axel looked away from Zexion staring at Demyx, "What are you even doing in here?" he asked crossing his arms raising an eyebrow. This cause Demyx to blush, "I- I was just check on him honest!" Axel stared at Demyx hard and sighed leaving the room. Demyx turned back to Zexion once again, "I-I'm sorry it's kind of- Hey what are you doing!?"

Zexion was pulling on a white shirt from the closet, but already was wearing black loose pants; he looked over at Demyx "Leaving." He said as if it explained it all.

"B-But you can't! You still need to get-"

"I don't' care what these doctor's say. I can take care of myself." Zexion interjected. He walked past Demyx but paused to say "Thanks"

-*-

Demyx blinked standing there after Zexion left the room. He punched the wall falling to the ground. Why did Sora and Riku have to ruin their conversation!? Demyx really wanted to talk to Zexion…he wanted to help. He wanted to be friends, but that wasn't what the burning in his chest told him. Demyx held his heart groaning. He stood up and left the room to see Axel holding Zexion's shoulder.

Zexion looked over at Demyx and then quickly put his head down so his dark hair covered his eyes. Demyx blinked and looked at Axel, "What are you doing?" he asked cautiously. Axel sighed, "Well I thought he could come over for a few day's. Since he seems unfit to stay alone." He glanced at Zexion, indicating the pills. Demyx looked blown away. Zexion!? Staying over at their place? This would give them a chance to talk! His eyes narrowed and looked over at Sora and Riku who were sitting in chairs located in the corner, "What about them?" Demyx asked angrily.

"They are leaving."

Sora stood up immediately, "WHAT?!"

Axel glared walking over pushing Sora down, "You heard me. You and Riku are leaving the house for a couple of days. Take your hormones somewhere else!" from the other side of the room, Roxas snorted with laughter unable to contain himself. Riku hung his head, Sora red as could be. Axel looked over at Roxas, "We can talk about _us_ later." He said adding a wink making Roxas blush now and Riku now smirking.

Demyx looked at Zexion who was in the same place, his hair in his eyes. Demyx walked over putting a hand on Zexion's shoulder, "We can talk later if you want." Zexion looked up, hair only revealing one of his eyes. He searched Demyx's eyes' who was slightly pink and nodded, "Okay." Demyx could have sworn Zexion was on the verge of tears, but shook the feeling off, "I promise that this wont turn into a train wreck." He promised smiling.

-*-

Zexion woke up the next morning. His memory was no longer foggy, but his stomach sure hurt from all the vomiting he had to do to get rid of the pills. He groaned and put his head back on the soft pillow sniffing the blankets. He recalled that Axel had invited him to stay with the group for a few days to help him get back on his feet, and quite frankly Zexion was happy about the offer. Even if it wasn't much of a conversation they had, Zexion loved talking with Demyx. He loved his voice, and the way that he cared. Zexion yawned sitting up and getting out of bed pulling on a pair of black baggy pants.

He left the room, wearing nothing but his pants, Zexion was too lazy too put on anything but a shirt and went into the kitchen. The night before, when Sora and Riku were forced out of the house by Roxas, Axel said that Zexion could have anything from the fridge, and that they mostly went out to eat. He rummaged through the fridge pulling out some waffles and put them into the toaster sitting at the kitchen table waiting.

Zexion pulled out a photo of him and a taller man smiling, "What have I gotten myself into Lexaeus?" he whispered, then put it back in his pocket going to get the waffles.

Editor's Notes: Whoa _ the ending might confuse some people! If you are thinking that I paired Zexion and Lexaeus together you are wrong! The photo is just a memory for Zexion because him and Lexaeus were just friends! Nothing else! If you think that I did pair them, ask your self…

Did you write this story? Are you me?

Anyway just wanted to clear that up =) But umm….just to let you know. Lexaeus is dead. He is the friend that Zexion keeps thinking about, and was the only social link for Zexion. Just in case you didn't figure that out ;) (BTW this wasn't a spoiler. I think it was kind of obvious….)

AxelxRoxas Note: Again please read Chapter one, if you skipped to Chapter 2. If you don't like my explanation and disagree, don't worry I understand!

Other Works in progress?: Currently I am _drawing _Mako-Chibi's fic: Resisting is Futile. (Due to request and permission) I am currently not working on any other fanfics but this one.


	3. Chapter 3: Real Conversations

**Switch of Hope**

This is my first story in a way _ so please, don't do too many flames, and also tell me ways that I can improve =)

Credits: I do not own any Final Fantasy or Kingdom Heart's characters! They all belong to Square Enix. I also do not own any brands of products that I might mention!

Warning: This fiction contains yaoi (Shounen-ai) of the pairings Demyx(x)Zexion, AxelxRoxas(Akuroku) and SoraxRiku. If you don't like yaoi of any sort, please do not read this, because I will not pay attention for those flames. If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this?

Rated: (See Chapter 1)

Editor's Note: If you are looking for the pairing Sora and Riku in this story, please read the previous chapters to see why they are absent in this chapter.

(Last Paragraph of Chapter 2): He left the room, wearing nothing but his pants, Zexion was too lazy too put on anything but a shirt and went into the kitchen. The night before, when Sora and Riku were forced out of the house by Roxas, Axel said that Zexion could have anything from the fridge, and that they mostly went out to eat. He rummaged through the fridge pulling out some waffles and put them into the toaster sitting at the kitchen table waiting.

Zexion pulled out a photo of him and a taller man smiling, "What have I gotten myself into Lexaeus?" he whispered, then put it back in his pocket going to get the waffles.

**~~~~~~~**

Chapter 3: Real Conversations

Demyx yawned sitting up in bed. He was wearing a white tank with a pair of light blue knee length shorts. He looked at a wristwatch lying in the covers that read 8:15 A.M. Demyx fell back in bed snuggling up to his dolphin pillow groaning. Why did he have to get up so early? He pondered until he realized something and jolted up, Zexion was here! He smiled grateful from Axel's invitation to the suicidal shadowy figure.

He got up pulling off his socks, they had no heater in the house, so it got cold at night and hot as hell in the morning and opened the door closing it and tip toed past Axel and Roxas's room that contained light snoring. Demyx looked around scratching the top of his less spiked hair looking towards the kitchen to see Zexion fumbling around with some things. Demyx poked his head through a square in the wall; it was modified to look like a bar, due to an occasional guest (Larxene's) request. Demyx shook his head; he didn't really understand why they listened to her demands. When Zexion turned his head sideways he gave a half hearted wave.

"Yo."

Demyx smiled, "Morning. Why are you up so early?" he asked questioningly.

"The sun woke me up."

Demyx blinked, "Oh. Sorry about that, we still need to fix the guest room properly. There's a reason why it's so crappy."

"Oh?"

"We don't like our main guest of honor"

Zexion smirked laughing, it caused Demyx to go breathless. Was everything about this stranger perfect? Demyx shook his head; he couldn't believe what he was thinking!? He didn't want to be one of those people obsessive over their love. Even Riku and Sora weren't like that. All of a sudden Demyx blushed at his logic; love? How could he love Zexion after 3 small un-intelligent conversations?

Demyx blinked looking at Zexion who had been staring at him this whole time eating a plain waffle, "You space out a lot." Zexion commented, making Demyx laugh nervously, "Hehe. Sorry."

"No problem."

Demyx tapped his fingers on the bar, "So do you want to go anywhere? I'm sure Axel wouldn't want you cooped up here for the time you spend."

Zexion went silent, "Yeah..About that. With the pills…Sorry about that. Anyway..no not really. I don't' get out much."

Demyx looked over Zexion, feeling almost perverted and eye raping Zexion for he wore no shirt. But he couldn't help it; it was true what Zexion just stated, he was so thin, he might not go to the grocery store therefore not eat much. He also couldn't help not noticing Zexion's sharp angle frame…. Demyx brought his head up sharply pulling his gaze to Zexion's eyes nodding, "I see. Well it's just that-"

From the hall there was a yawn, Roxas walking in sleepily going to the fridge, "Gosh its so much quieter without Sora and Riku." He said tiredly waving to Zexion and Demyx. Demyx blinked, "Is Axel not getting up?" Roxas shook his head in the no direction, "Nope. He's too tired." Demyx gave Roxas a spectacle look making the blonde glare at him, "No we didn't have sex last night, god! The first night with a real guest?! Are you crazy?" he looked at Zexion, "If that does happen though, just tell us to get a room 'kay?" Roxas instructed, and then left for him and Axel's bedroom with a 2 liter of Sprite and some cereal.

Zexion looked back over at Demyx, "You were saying? It's just that…?" reminding Demyx where he left off. Demyx blinked and then realized what Zexion left, "Oh! That, well. Me and the guys usually go to this local festival called 'Amaya Festival' and I was wondering if you wanted to go cause it's in a couple of days."

Demyx could see the uncertainty in Zexion's eyes and tried to hide a frown, "You don't have to go if you don't want t-" Zexion held up a hand, "No it's okay. Just was thinking of something." Zexion smiled at Demyx, making him unsteady now, "I'll go."

-*-

Zexion couldn't believe what he had just agreed to but held his smile. Demyx smiled back, "Great! I'll tell Axel later." He stopped to yawn, "I'm just too tired right now, so I'm going to go back to bed. Later." And with that the blue eyed angel went back to his room groggily loosing all of his energy. Zexion gave a small laugh and finished the rest of his now cold waffle. There were a lot of strange people in this house held, but still. Zexion frowned; _I don't think I can ever move on…_ he thought. He always went to spring festivals with Lexaeus, but since he died…Zexion thought he could hide under a rock forever and die. Zexion shook his head, no. He was going to go. Demyx made him…feel happy. No matter how strange the spiked blond was. Zexion laughed at his logic and went to sit on the couch turning on the T.V.

After a while Axel came through the hall rubbing the back of his head, his eyes closed and it looked like he was having a hangover. Zexion quickly turned off the T.V nervously which caused Axel's eyes to snap open and look over at the guest like a hawk.

"What the hell are you doing up so early?!" Axel asked shocked.

"I-I." Zexion didn't no what to say, "Sorry! I thought the T.V was too loud for you to sleep!" he confessed. Axel just stared at him dumbly and began to laugh.

"That's rich! No. Nothing can wake me up except for Roxy's whining."

"Oh." Zexion looked nervous as Axel went into the kitchen muttering to himself how there seemed to be nothing in the house, and then came back into the living room sitting down on a chair across from Zexion munching on some toast.

Zexion looked down his hair covering his face, not knowing what to say. He didn't like it when others stared at him, it made him feel uncomfortable.

"I can see it."

Axel's voice broke the silence like an anchor crashing though ice. Zexion looked up staring at Axel's green eyes, "What?"

"I can see it." Axel repeated.

Zexion became confused. See what? Was this supposed to be some kind of joke or a warning Axel as host was giving to him as a guest? He decided to risk asking.

"See what?"

Axel gave a small laugh, his lips twitched into a smile, "You will see." He said as he took a bite of his toast, "I think….." he said examining Zexion, who sat still like a statue not knowing what to do. Axel gave a nod, "Yup. It's going to happen. Strange isn't it?" he asked himself. Zexion looked half irritated, and even though Axel was his host, it didn't stop him, "What are you talking about?! See what?" he demanded.

Axel dismissed the question and went off topic, "Did Demyx invite you to the festival in a couple of days?" Zexion went a light shade of pink, what did this matter to Axel? "Y-Yeah. Why"

The red head gave a slow nod and finished down his toast, "Yeah..always happens there." Axel gave a shrug. "Night."

Zexion sat there dumb founded until he heard the creak of a bed showing that Axel was back under the covers. He walked back to the guest room pulling on a half tight half loose black shirt with white patterns on the sleeves, "What the hell is wrong with all these people?" he muttered under his breath.

-*-

Demyx thought he could go back to sleep but just couldn't. He was way too happy and energetic to go back to sleep. Zexion had agreed to go to the Amaya Festival with them which gave him a chance to hang outside of the house! He silently listened to the voices outside going on in the living room, and was also confused by Axel's words; What was he going to say to Zexion? Demyx sighed, things had become so complicated in the simplest ways. He picked up his original sitar; a blue one with white outlining and strummed it softly, _I wander what I should get him.._ Demyx thought. It was only right to get something for Zexion for the festival.

An idea popped into Demyx's head and he nodded "Perfect." It was something that required Roxas's help though…Demyx clenched his fists, he didn't want anyone to know about his developing crush on Zexion, _Oh well. What has to be done, must be done. _Demyx thought.

Editor's Notes: I'm pretty happy with this fanfiction ^^ I never thought I could come up with one but I did =D It's just that….What to do after this one is over right? _ My head can loose it's inspiration very quickly but anyway…yeah. Stay tuned for Chapter 4 =D (It will be coming out guaranteed, not by reviews) Oh something about this fanfic..my favorite part was the sentence where I put "eye raping" xD

Anyway…I think this chapter was kind of blah. I didn't really know how to start or end it, and I didn't want to skip time to someplace random _

AxelxRoxas Note: Again please read Chapter one, if you skipped to Chapter 3. If you don't like my explanation and disagree, don't worry I understand!

Other Works in progress?: Currently I am _drawing _Mako-Chibi's fic: Resisting is Futile. (Due to request and permission) I am currently not working on any other fanfics but this one.


End file.
